Early detection of low blood oxygen is critical in a wide variety of medical applications. For example, when a patient receives an insufficient supply of oxygen in critical care and surgical applications, brain damage and death can result in just a matter of minutes. Because of this danger, the medical industry developed pulse oximetry, a noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen saturation of the blood. A pulse oximeter interprets signals from a sensor attached to a patient in order to determine that patient's blood oxygen saturation.
A conventional pulse oximetry sensor has a red emitter, an infrared emitter, and a photodiode detector. The sensor is typically attached to a patient's finger, earlobe, or foot. For a finger, the sensor is configured so that the emitters project light from one side of the finger, through the outer tissue of the finger, and into the blood vessels and capillaries contained inside. The photodiode is positioned at the opposite side of the finger to detect the emitted light as it emerges from the outer tissues of the finger. The photodiode generates a signal based on the emitted light and relays that signal to the pulse oximeter. The pulse oximeter determines blood oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by the arterial blood of the two wavelengths (red and infrared) emitted by the sensor.
The foregoing conventional sensor is typically detachable from the oximeter to allow for periodic replacement. Periodic replacement is advantageous for a wide variety of reasons. For example, the sensor can become soiled, thereby possibly inhibiting sensor sensitivity or causing cross-patient contamination. Furthermore, the electronic circuitry in the sensor can become damaged, thereby causing sensor failure or inaccurate results. Moreover, the securing mechanism for the sensor, such as an adhesive substrate, can begin to fail, thereby improperly positioning the sensor in proximity to a measurement site and providing inaccurate data. Accordingly, periodic replacement of the sensor is an important aspect of maintaining a sterile, highly sensitive, accurate pulse oximetry system.
However, a conventional pulse oximetry sensor is generally reliant on an operator for timely replacement of soiled, damaged, or otherwise overused sensors. This approach is problematic not only from the standpoint of operator mistake or negligence, but also from the perspective of deliberate misuse for cost saving or other purposes.